For The Love of Crossdressing!
by CookieLovingPsycho
Summary: Harry has many secrets and crossdressing seems to be one of them. He's going to experience many different feelings in his fourth year at Hogwarts that he's never felt before. Not only does he start to falling in love with Cedric Diggory but he starts to secretly date him after the first task as well.
1. Prologue

Disclaimer: Harry Potter is not mine. Harry Potter Belongs to J. K. Rowling.

For the love of Crossdressing!

Prologue

Harry Potter has many secrets that not even his two best friends know about and he doesn't plan on telling them. Harry knew that there were some things that were best keep quiet.

When Harry was nine he was forced to wear a dress and look like a girl for a month because his 'beloved' cousin Dudley for some reason wanted him to look and act just like a girl. He had to go to school looking like a girl and it wasn't very fun at all especially when everyone started to make fun of him when they found out it was him.

His Aunt Petunia surprisingly just _loved_ to pick out dresses and shoes out for him to wear each and every day for a month. She acted nicer towards him for that one month but stopped once that month ended. Harry knew that she probably only acted nicer towards him because he looked a bit like his mom. That meant that even though she wouldn't admit it she missed her sister.

From that moment onwards he started to enjoy crossdressing.


	2. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Harry Potter is not mine. Harry Potter Belongs to J. K. Rowling.

For the love of Crossdressing!

Chapter 1

" Harry Potter" Dumbledore read out from the parchment in his hand.

Harry was not having a good day not a good day at all. He was somehow just chosen to be one of the champions for the Triwizard Tournament, something he didn't was to be involved in at all! For some reason trouble didn't want to leave him alone.

Everyone was now staring at him and Hermione gave him a light push telling him to go. He didn't like the stares everyone was giving him as he walked passed them. When he entered the room where the other Triwizard Champions were they looked that him. Harry just stared at them not knowing how to explain that he was also one of the champions.

Harry didn't like being in a room alone with three people who were not only taller than him but also older. When Dumbledore asked him if he put his name in the Goblet of Fire he obviously said no. He was hoping that he could just crawl up into a ball when Cedric asked him how he put his name into the Goblet of Fire. Harry was sure that someone wanted him to die if they put his name in the Goblet of fire.

Harry went straight into his things to find his bag full of clothing once he finished talking to Ron. It looked like Ron didn't believe him and Hermione might not believe him as well.

When Harry knew that everyone in the dorm was asleep he grabbed his invisibility cloak and walked towards the door. Once he was out he started walking towards Moaning Myrtle's bathroom.

"Hello Harry. Here again to change?" Myrtle asked.

Moaning Myrtle already knew about Harry's secret when she caught him changing in a stall in his second year.

"Yes" Harry responded as he started to get into his clothing.

Harry was wearing a green dress and green flats. He started to put on hair extensions and some make up from a make up kit that his Aunt Petunia gave him when he was forced to crossdressing. He put his glasses in his bag and put on contacts that his Aunt Petunia bought for him.

When Harry checked in his bag for the Marauder's map he realized he left it in his bed.

"Damn it!" Harry cursed.

Harry put the invisibilty cloak over his head and started walking around looking for a secret passage. While Harry was looking for a passage he tripped on the cloak.

"Ah!" Harry yelled as he fell.

"Who's there?" asked a familiar voice.

As the two figures got closer Harry realized that it was Fred and George.

'Oh no! Out of all the people- but it's better than getting caught by Filch or a prefect'

"Oh Fred look at this it's a girl!" said George as he observed Harry.

"I uh" Harry didn't know what to say since she didn't expect anyone to find her.

"I don't think we've ever seen you around here" said Fred.

"You're not from Hogwarts are you?" asked George.

"N-no I'm not. I was just about to leave!" said Harry hoping that they wouldn't ask any further question or recognize him.

Both Fred and George stared at Harry and then looked at eachother with a strange look that was scaring him.

"Why don't-" started Fred.

"We help you-" continued George.

"Leave?" asked both Fred and George.

"Can you please?" asked Harry in a feminine voice that he'd probably used one too many times.

"Of course we'll help!" said George.

"Especially a pretty girl like you" added Fred with a smile.

When Fred said this Harry started to blush.

'Don't blush!' Harry told himself.

Once they were out of Hogwarts Harry quickly thanked them and ran.

Where he ran? He had no idea.

He didn't run too far because he knew that he could get lost.

Even if he did keep running he wouldn't have gotten far since he bumped into a large dog which Harry recognized to be Sirius.

"S-sirius what are you-" Harry covered his mouth with his hands when he realized that Sirius probably didn't recognize the way he looked but the way he smelled he probably did.

Sirius kept staring at him until he finally turned around and started walking. When he looked back at him Harry knew that he should follow. When Sirius stopped walking and transformed back into himself he looked at Harry.

"Harry" Sirius said staring at Harry.

"Yes?" asked Harry looking down at the ground.

"Why are you wearing girls clothing?" asked Sirius.

Harry started to blush and felt as if he was exposed.

"I like to wear girls clothing" said Harry looking up from the ground.

"Oh" Sirius looked at Harry but not with disgust as Harry expected but surprise.

"You'd look pretty as a girl" said Sirius not knowing what to say.

"Oh uh thank you" Harry said blushing.

"So, if you don't mind me asking why are you out here? You know it's dangerous to be out here!" Sirius asked.

"Well I should be asking you why you're wandering around here!" said Harry looking at her godfather.

"I needed fresh air so I decided to take a walk around Hogwarts to maybe check up on you"

'Is this how you check up on me?' thought Harry. "Couldn't you have waited until Hogsmeade week?"

"Nope, but enough about that tell me how are you?"

"Ugh I have so much to tell you!" said Harry.

"You really sound like a girl when you talk like that!" said Sirius as he laughed.

"Hmph!" Harry pouted. "Anyways I've somehow been choosen to be in the Triwizard Tournament. And don't you dare give me that face I don't know how my name got in the Goblet of Fire!"

"I don't really know what to say but be careful, I'll find a way we can talk later but shouldn't you be going to Hogwarts it's pretty late and you need your rest" said Sirius.

"I guess I should. Bye Sirius be careful alright?" said Harry smiling.

"I will" said Sirius as he turned back into a large black dog.

Harry started put on his invisibility cloak and started heading towards Hogwarts. He quickly got undressed and make sure there was no sign of make up on his face. He put everything in his bag and started heading towards the dormitory. He was lucky that the lady in the portrait let him go inside once she saw he was tired when he said the password.

Harry started walking towards his bed to go to sleep. He hoped that once he woke up he'd realize everything had been a dream.


	3. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: Harry Potter is not mine. Harry Potter Belongs to J. K. Rowling.

For the love of Crossdressing!

In the morning when Harry woke up he realized that meeting Sirius was not a dream.

'No way, he actually came' thought Harry. 'I really shouldn't have told him about my scar hurting, I wonder how he came here so quickly'

Harry's eyes widened in realization.

 _Unless he was coming a long time ago_.

Harry sighed and started getting dressed. Harry knew that Ron wouldn't believe him easily, so why not force Ron to believe it wasn't him who entered his name.

Harry noticed that he still had his extentions on and quickly took them off and searched around the room for any sign of a person. Once he saw that no one was there he quickly hid the extentions into his bag.

"Harry?" Hermione said, opening the door.

"H-Hermione!" Harry said.

"You didn't come to breakfast and I got worried," said Hermione as she closed the door behind her.

"Oh, I guess I overslept," said Harry. 'I did stay awake a bit late last night'

"Here, I brought you some breakfast," Hermione said as she handed him a plate of food. "You know you should write to Sirius about what happened."

"I already did," said Harry as he took a bite of his breakfast.

"What?" said Hermione.

"I -uh sent him a letter yesterday." lied Harry avoiding Hermione's eyes.

"That's good," Hermione said. "You know Harry I don't believe that you entered youself."

"You don't?" said Harry looking up at Hermione.

"Of course not," said Hermione. "I know you better than that."

Once Harry finished his breakfast Hermione grabbed his arm and pulled him out of the dormitory and Gryffindor common room.

"Come on, you weren't thinking of staying in there all day were you?" said Hermione.

Harry stayed quiet. He actually did want to stay in the dorm a bit longer to maybe dress up for a while.

The day felt much more longer than it should of been. Harry ignored everyone and everything not really caring as long as he got left alone.

At night once everyone was asleep Harry left and went to the first floor girl's bathroom.

"Ooooo what are you going to wear today?" asked Moaning Myrtle.

"That's what i wanted to ask you," said Harry as he held up a black skirt. "What do you think this would look good with?"

"I think this would look nice with that blouse," said Myrtle as she pointed to a green blouse. "The green would really bring out your eyes, and what about shoes?"

"I think I'll wear these black boots," After Harry finished picking his clothing he fixed his hair with extensions that went up to his waist.

"Hmm, what do you think of this outfit?" said Harry as he twirled.

"You look great!" said Moaning Myrtle.

"Really?" Harry giggled.

"Harry Potter?" Harry heard a familiar voice say.

Harry turned around and saw who it was.

It was Cedric Diggory.

Cedric stared at him for a while until he repeated the same thing as before "Harry... Potter?"

Harry flustered quietly nodded and confirmed Cedric's suspicion.

"Well I better be leaving now, I'll see you some other time Harry!" said Myrtle.

"W-what are you doing wandering after curfew like- like _that_?" said Cedric.

"I needed some time to think so i decided to wander around a bit," said Harry.

"If you're just thinking then why are you wearing _t_ _hat_?" said Cedric still staring at what Harry was wearing.

"Well, you see dressing up calms me down,"said Harry as he stood still in the same spot looking at his feet nervously.

"What a strange... hobby?" said Cedric, uncertain of what to call Harry's crossdressing. "Or maybe you're probably just thinking on how to win the tournament aren't you? Is this some sort of method-"

"Of course not! It's just tha-"

"Come on tell me how you entered youself into the tournament and I might let you off without taking away point or giving you detention for staying out after curfew."

Harry gave him a cold look and said "I didn't enter myself, I already have enough attention don't you think? Why would I want more, I'm not someone who searches for attention I try to avoid it at all times."

"It doesn't look like that when you're wearing something like that," said Cedric as he raised one of his eyebrows.

"Jealous?" said Harry teasingly as he pulled his skirt a litte above his thigh.

"I see! You're going to try to seduce the other champions?" said Cedric.

"Bloody hell! Why would I ever do that?" yelled Harry as he pointed his wand at Cedric.

"With what you're wearing I just assumed-"

"Shut up!" shouted Harry. "It's not all about the tournament."

Harry soon felt himself get pushed against the wall. He felt his butt get grabbed ,once he realized it was Cedric he quickly pushed him off.

"W-what was that you p-pervert!" yelled a blushing Harry pointing his finger accusungly at Cedric.

'I never thought that Cedric Diggory was _this_ type of guy!' thought Harry.

"I was just testing you," said Cedric.

"Testing me for what?" asked Harry confused.

"To see how soft you are," Cedric replied with a grin. "Also you should be heading back to your dorm now, before Filch arrives he usually comes downstairs around this time."

Harry couldn't help but blush the entire trip back to the dorm because of Cedric's comment.


End file.
